Tonight
by loveyourflaws
Summary: Set in early season 3. A reflection of what's happened. Newish Westallen relationship.
To say it's been a hard journey would be an understatement. No one expected Barry to give up his powers. No one expected him to be hit by lightning again in attempts to get them back. No one expected him to get trapped inside the speed force. No one expected an Earth 2 metahuman army. No one expected things to be this hard.

They were. And Barry was exhausted.

Central City was recovering. Still. Rebuilding. People were doing better. And The Flash was a big part of that recovery…of that resilience this city had.

But even the speed force couldn't keep Barry from being this tired.

Iris got home at around 10 p.m. She knew her dad and Wally were out finishing work at the station. Wally insisted on helping, rightfully so. Her brother's fearlessness never ceased to amaze her. And watching her dad open up to Wally's help was nice, given how stubborn he was sometimes.

She took off her coat. She still smelled like papers and ink - her and Linda had been working late, making sure the people of Central City knew what was happening at all times. Right now, nothing less than total transparency was acceptable.

She was about to head upstairs, but he caught her eye. Barry was asleep. His suit, half discarded, his legs, hanging off the couch. He looked peaceful…he looked relaxed for the first time in a while..

They hadn't labeled their relationship yet. She kissed him and it felt like magic. He kissed her back and he felt the solace of home. They were something. They held hands. She didn't leave his side. She made sure he believed in himself, even when she knew he didn't. Iris couldn't help but reflect on how intense these past few weeks were. But somehow, she felt happy.

She made her way to the closet to get a blanket and walked over to the couch. After covering him, she sat on the table, quietly. Her hand made its way to the hair on his forehead and she gently brushed it back, careful not to wake him up.

Maybe it was just her. But she swore she could see him smile.

She was starting to realize how much she loved him. How much she needed him. How much she trusted him. How much a part of her he was and how afraid she was when she thought she would lose him….again.

And as much as she wanted to tell him - to hold him and to talk to him for hours on end - she knew he needed sleep.

"Bear…" she whispered, "I'm proud of you. I'm so proud of you…

I'm so happy you're here baby."

She moved to get up, realizing her own exhaustion from working the extra hours. As she got up to walk upstairs, she felt a hand pulling her back.

Barry was awake. But only barely.

Their hands touched and it sent a spark through her body. It never failed to amaze her how much electricity - how much chemistry - was between them.

"Stay," he whispered, with eyes still closed.

She turned around to him and he looked at her, a smile forming on his lips. An uncommunicated confirmation was exchanged between them. She knew he needed her warmth…and he knew she needed his comfort.

Iris carefully slid onto the couch next to him. It wasn't big enough to fit him, let alone both of them, but she didn't care.

She didn't care about the pain. About the long nights. About the extra work. All she cared about in this moment was him.

Her arm came to wrap around his chest and she buried her nose in the crook of his neck.

She felt him relax into her, his arms sliding to cradle hers.

Gently, he kissed her head. Then her forehead.

Iris looked up.

"Sleep Bear," she said with a smile, "I'm here."

He smiled, but didn't stop. Lifting her head, he kissed her nose and then her lips. A peck first…but the softness of his lips held her there.

She kissed back, mouth opening at his will, breath heavy and paced as they embraced each other wholeheartedly.

"Bear…." she said between kisses.

He didn't stop.

"Barry."

Slowly, he looked at her, holding her face in his hands, their noses inches away.

"I just…" he looked at her longingly, "I just miss you."

"I'm here, yeah? But tonight, you and I both need to rest."

"I know," Barry replied, eyes beginning to close again.

"Iris."

"Hmmmm," she said, her own eyes closing as her head found its way back to his chest, resting right next to his heart.

"Your name is my favorite word."

And with that, he gave her one last kiss, before wrapping her tight, his hands holding her sides, his head resting on top of hers, his legs tangled with hers.

She smiled and kissed his chest, her breath hitching at the sweetness of his voice, tears falling from both eyes.

They would talk about this tomorrow. They would show each other their love for years to come. They would melt into each other for countless days and nights to come.

They knew there was still work to be done. There were still things to fix. There were still words to speak. There was still a city to save.

But tonight, he was hers and she was his. And nothing else would come between them.


End file.
